2011
The year 2011 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Celebrations and commemorations * 2 Events ** 2.1 January ** 2.2 February ** March 23 ** 2.4 April ** May 25 ** 2.6 June ** 2.7 July ** 2.8 Augustus ** 2.9 September ** 2:10 October ** 2:11 November ** 2:12 December * 3 Music ** 3.1 Popular music ** 3.2 Classical music * 4 Literature * 5 Movie * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes ** 8.1 Belgium ** 8.2 Netherlands and commemorations edit * International Year of Chemistry ( UN ) * Year of Forests (UN) * European Year of Volunteering * Tallinn (Estonia) and Turku (Finland), the European Capitals of Culture in 2011 * Celebrating the 100th anniversary of the Belgian Theosophical Society (June 7) Events [ edit ] January [ edit ] * 1 - The BES islands ( Saba , St. Eustatius and Bonaire ) exchange their Antillean guilders to the US dollar . * 1 - Estonia joins the euro zone and start swapping its Estonian kroons for euros at. * 1 - Hungary takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Belgium to remain until July 1, 2011. * 1 - A record number of 27,000 people take a New Year's dive , including 200 troops in Afghanistan in a specially designed pool. * 1 - A serious attack on a Coptic church in Alexandria free to 23 churchgoers life. * 3 - Widespread flooding hit New Zealand and Australia . * 5 - In a major fire in the area of Chemie-Pack in the Dutch town of Moerdijk get 23,500 liters of toxic and corrosive substances. Especially farmers in the area to be duped. * 6 - The newly appointed US Congress have the Republicans a majority in the House of Representatives . The Democrats hold a majority in the Senate. * 8 - When shooting in the US city of Tucson touches the Democratic representative Gabrielle Giffords severely wounded and six others come to life. * 8 - The Rotterdam football club Feyenoord farewell to football legend Coen Moulijn . * 9 - When a plane crash in northern Iran get 77 of the 105 passengers were killed. * 9 - In South Sudan is a referendum on independence from the north launched; 99% of the population must vote in favor of independence. * 11 - In the Brazilian state of Rio de Janeiro begins a series of major floods , which ultimately cost more than 4,300 lives. * 11 - Femke Halsema takes a month after she quit as leader of GroenLinks , bid farewell to the Lower House . * 14 - In Tunisia flight President Zine El Abidine Ben Ali out of the country after heavy unrest and protests against his policies . Prime Minister Mohamed Ghannouchi and parliamentary speaker Fouad Mebazaa successively take over power. * 18 - After an undercover operation of the television Basta , the call games removed from the Flemish television. * 19 - Chinese President Hu Jintao visits the United States . * 24 - Several dozen people are killed in a bomb attack at the Domodedovo airport in Moscow, which is later claimed by Chechen rebel leader Dokka Umarov . February [ edit ] * 1 - The air defense frigate Hr. Ms. Tromp departs from its home port of Den Helder in the waters off Somalia to take part there in the anti-piracy mission Atalanta . * 11 - Karlo Timmerman wins the alternative Elfstedentocht on the Austrian Weissenzee about 200 kilometers. Mariska Huisman proved to be the strongest among women. * 11 - After eighteen days of protest gets the Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak , who was in power for almost thirty years, and he hands over power to the army. * 11 - Jodi Bieber won the World Press Photo 2011. * 21 - In an earthquake of 6.3 on the Richter scale in the New Zealand city of Christchurch are at least 166 dead and caused billions in damage. * 26 - The Flemish sitcom FC Champions stops after 21 seasons . * 28 - Three crew members of a Dutch military helicopter are captured by Libyan militias. They were with their Lynx of the Hr. Ms. Tromp to Sirte flown and landed there without permission was requested. After intensive diplomatic consultations they come on March 11 released the night of 10. March [ edit ] * 1 - The German Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg step on account of plagiarism in his thesis . * 2 - In the Netherlands elections for the provincial councils . On the BES islands simultaneously Island Council elections held. * 3 - The coalition achieves only 37 of the 75 seats in the Senate . The SGP has one seat and can support the cabinet. * 6 - Parliamentary elections in Estonia . * 9 - The Dutch Railways have a record fine of EUR 2 million for failure to meet performance agreements with the state. * 10 - The Dalai Lama resigns as politics (cermonieel) leader of Tibet . He will remain as spiritual leader of Tibetan Buddhism . * 11 - Early parliamentary elections in Ireland by overthrowing the government. * 11 - An earthquake with a magnitude of 9.0 on the moment magnitude scale takes place 130 kilometers east of the Japanese city of Sendai . The subsequent tsunami creates 15,780 deaths, 4122 missing and 500,000 homeless, and damage in excess of 200 billion euros. * 13 - The state of emergency is declared for six reactors at three nuclear plants in Japan. The biggest problems are in Fukushima . * 18 - The space probe New Horizons passes through the orbit of the planet Uranus . * 19 - The uprising in Libya grew into an international conflict through military intervention by foreign air forces, in response to persistent attacks by troops of Muammar al-Qadhafi on insurgents. * 25 - Due to avian flu are in Zeeland 120,000 chickens gassed. April [ edit ] * 3 - Saturn in opposition . * 9 - A 24-year-old man in the shooting around in the mall Ridderhofstad in the Dutch town of Alphen aan den Rijn , with 7 deaths, including the perpetrator. * 9 - For the second time speaks Icelandic population in a referendum against an agreement on the repayment of the Icesave debts to the British and Dutch governments, who put their compensate aggrieved citizens after the Icesave bankruptcy. * 11 - The presidential battle in Ivory Coast is ended with the arrest by supporters of Alassane Ouattara of Laurent Gbagbo , after which lost the presidential election in November 2010 refused to step down. * 12 - The Japanese authorities recognize that the Fukushima nuclear disaster that arose after the earthquake and tsunami of 11 March, the highest level on the INES scale has achieved. * 18 - The new tram Reims inaugurated. * 29 - In London is the marriage of William of Wales and Catherine Middleton instead. May [ edit ] * 1 - Pope John Paul II in Vatican by his successor Benedict XVI beatified . * 2 - Osama bin Laden , leader of the Islamist terrorist organization Al Qaeda , is slain by elite troops of the US Army. * 7 - Netherlands was over 28 degrees the warmest country in Europe . * 7 - Attack on Coptic churches in Egypt Imbaba. It certainly fall 15 deaths. * 9 - During the third stage in the Tour of Italy , the Belgian cyclist Wouter Weylandt of Team Leopard-Trek killed in a fall. * 14 - In Dusseldorf wins for the first time in the history of Azerbaijan 's Eurovision Song Contest . * 14 - IMF chief Strauss-Kahn in New York was arrested on suspicion of sexual assault of a hotel employee. Four days later, he also resigned. * 15 - AFC Ajax wins in the Amsterdam ArenA 3-1 to FC Twente thus wins the league title for the 30th time. * 15 - In Spain break a week before local elections huge street protests against social, economic and political abuses in the country. * 17 - Racing Genk played a 1-1 draw at the Cristal Arena against Standard Liege making it achieves the Belgian league title for the 3rd time. * 21 - Bram van der Vlugt makes through a special press coverage of the Sinterklaas Journal announces that he has stopped his task as permanent counsel Nicholas . Stefan de Walle took his staff and miter on. * 22 - Vietnamese parliamentary elections in 2011 * 26 - Ratko Mladic is arrested and later prosecuted by the ICTY in The Hague. June [ edit ] * 1 - The formation of a government of Belgium broke the world record forms of government (the formation eventually takes until December 6, 2011). * 19 - With space shuttle flight STS-135 is an end to the US space shuttle program . * 22 - The asteroid 2011 MD was discovered by the LINEAR project in New Mexico . On 27 June 2011, this asteroid skims narrowly misses the Earth . July [ edit ] * 1 - Poland takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Hungary to remain until 1 January 2012. * 1 , 2 - Wedding of Prince Albert II of Monaco and Charlene Wittstock . * 7 - In the construction for expansion of the stadium of the Dutch soccer club FC Twente , the Grolsch Veste , collapsed by an accident with a crane in a roof part. There are regrettable two dead and 14 wounded. * 7 - The Codex Calixtinus is stolen from the Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela . * 9 - Southern Sudan is officially independent of the current Sudan . * 12 - The planet Neptune will for the first time since its discovery in 1846 one complete revolution around the sun have traveled. * 13 - The second part of the film of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows premiere. * 14 - South Sudan becomes a member of the United Nations . * 15 - After fire collapsed the Zendstation Smilde in Hoogersmilde for a part in. * 22 - In two attacks in Norway are 77 deaths; when a car bomb in Regjeringskvartalet , the government district of Oslo , falling eight deaths and over an hour later drop in a shooting at a youth camp of the Norwegian Labour Party on the island of Utøya 69 deaths. * 25 - Vietnamese presidential elections in 2011 . * 27 - South Sudan is a member of the African Union . August [ edit ] * 4 - The NASA announces that it has found evidence of liquid water on Mars during warm periods of the year. * 4 - The Dow Jones dropped 4.3%, the biggest single-day loss since 2008. There are fears of a new recession (the so-called double dip). * 4 - The French Court of Justice of the Republic decided to open an investigation into the role of Christine Lagarde , the current IMF -Chairman, a payment of 285 million euros to Bernard Tapie , a business friend of French President Nicolas Sarkozy . * 6 - In Tottenham and other London neighborhoods riots break out after a 29-year resident is killed during a shootout with police. The riots held a few days to get out and spread to other English cities such as Birmingham , Liverpool and Bristol . * 16 - 21 - World Youth Day in Madrid , Spain . * 18 - The 26th edition of the Belgian music festival Pukkelpop in Hasselt - Kiewit is put after stop during a brief storm are five dead and 140 wounded. September [ edit ] * 1 - Ybo Buruma is councilor at the Supreme Court . * 2 - The Dutch football team win an international match against San Marino with 11-0 . This victory is a record for the Dutch team, Netherlands have never won such a difference. * 8 - An earthquake with a magnitude of 4.5 on the Richter scale felt in a large part of the Netherlands. The epicenter is located in the German town of Xanten . * September 9 - October 23 - Rugby World Cup 2011 in New Zealand . * 17 - Start of the Occupy movement with the Occupy Wall Street . The movement is a demonstration against include the power of the financial and economic inequality. October [ edit ] * 2 - The National Maritime Museum reopens its doors. * 4 - Belgium, France and Luxembourg rescue joint banking and insurance Dexia . * 15 - The Dutch baseball team achieves in Panama City for the first time in history the world by Cuba to defeat 2-1. * 16 to 23 - The European championship women's boxing in 2011 in Rotterdam. The first international boxing event in the Netherlands. * 20 - Muammar al-Qadhafi , the (former) leader of Libya , is slain in Sirte . * 29 - The Dutch men's team world champion bridge . * 30 - First ever Formula 1 Grand Prix of India . * 31 - The Earth counts according to the United Nations officially seven billion people . November [ edit ] * 12 - National entry of Sinterklaas in Netherlands . Instead of arriving this year Dordrecht. * 22 - When a bomb attack by al-Shabaab in the Somali capital Mogadishu are eleven people, including three children. * 24 - In a market in the Iraqi city of Basra are 25 dead and 71 injured after a bomb attack. December [ edit ] * 3 - The 9th Junior Eurovision Song Contest will take place in Yerevan , Armenia . The winner is Georgia , which is represented by the group Candy with the song Candy Music. The Dutch Rachel is second and the Belgian Femke wins seventh. * 6 - the Belgian federal government Di Rupo takes the oath in the King . * 13 - In an attack in Liege fall 6 deaths (including the perpetrator) and 125 wounded. * 16 - Russia , Samoa , Montenegro and Vanuatu to join the World Trade Organization on. * 19 - Saab Automobile after nearly two years in the possession of Spyker Cars , declared bankruptcy. * 21 - The Dutch astronaut André Kuipers will start from space base Baikonur in Kazakhstan for the second time on a space trip, for a stay of almost six months in the International Space Station . * 23 - Music For Life holds its sixth and final edition and brings 7,142,716 euros. * 24 - The final yield of Serious Request 2011 , the annual operation of the Dutch radio station 3FM to raise money for projects of the Red Cross , amounts to € 8,621,004. * 25 - On this date were some attacks take place on churches in Nigeria. Which killed 45 people lost their lives. Terror group Boko Haram claimed responsibility. The attacks took place in the cities of Madalla, Jos, Gadaka and Damaturu. * 29 - Samoa is on the east side to the west side of the International Date Line , where the country December 30 will skip. * 29 - A huge fire destroyed the Theatre 's Playhouse in Helmond and also some cube houses damaged by the fire. edit Popular music [ edit ] Top-selling singles in the Netherlands: # Adele - Rolling in the Deep # Alexis Jordan - Happiness # Gotye & Kimbra - Somebody That I used to know # Martin Solveig & Dragonette - Hello # Gers Pardoel - I'll take you # Maroon 5 & Christina Aguilera - Moves like Jagger # Pitbull , Ne-Yo , Afrojack & Nayer - Give me everything # Adele - Set Fire to the Rain # Bruno Mars - Grenade # Adele - Someone Like You Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Adele - 21 # Anouk - To Get Her Together # Coldplay - Mylo Xyloto # Caro Emerald - Deleted scenes from the cutting room floor # Bruno Mars - Doo-Wops & Hooligans # Nick & Simon - Symphonica in Rosso # Michael Bublé - Christmas # Guus Meeuwis - arms open # Adele - Live at the Royal Albert Hall # Glennis Grace - One night only Top-selling singles in Flanders: # Gotye & Kimbra - Somebody That I used to know # Adele - Rolling in the Deep # Adele - Set Fire to the Rain # LMFAO - Party rock anthem # Adele - Someone Like You # Pitbull , Ne-Yo , Afrojack & Nayer - Give me everything # Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers # Jennifer Lopez & Pitbull - On the floor # Snoop Dogg & David Guetta - Sweat # Agnes Obel - Riverside Top-selling albums in Flanders: # Adele - 21 # Selah Sue - Selah Sue # Hooverphonic - The night before # Marco Borsato - Dreams dare share # Bruno Mars - Doo-Wops & Hooligans # Triggerfinger - All This Dancin 'around # Coldplay - Mylo Xyloto # Rihanna - Loud # Foo Fighters - Wasting Light # Gotye - Making Mirrors Classical music [ edit ] * April 7 : Symphony No. 4. of Ross Harris (New Zealand) was heard for the first * June 21 : Solo for oboe IX of Kalevi Aho was the first hearing * July 8 : Double Concerto for oboe, clarinet and orchestra of Leonardo Balada was heard for the first time. edit * Kader Abdollah writes boekenweekgeschenk The Crow and the novel The King. Edit * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 , the last film in the Harry Potter series . * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 1 , the fourth film in a series of films based on the books in the Twilight series . * The Smurfs 3D film based on the popular cartoon and comic series. * Johnny English Reborn , the sequel to the comedy film Johnny English . * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn , a 3D movie based on the comic books by Hergé. Born [ edit ] * January 8 - Prince Vincent and his twin sister Princess Josephine of Denmark . Deceased [ edit ] Extremes edit Belgium [ edit ] * March : sunniest March since 1931: 204 hours of sunshine (normal 114 hours). Moreover, there were only 7 rainfall days (normally 17.8 days, less precipitation days only happened twice before). * 22 , 23 and April 24 : at Kleine Brogel in the province of Limburg was the warmest place in Europe these days. The temperature rose to 28.6 ° C, respectively, 29.5 ° C and 28.5 ° C. 1 * April : second warmest April ever with an average temperature of 14.1 ° C (normal 9,8 ° C, 2007: 14.3 ° C). * Spring : Exceptional soft spring: ** sunniest spring ever with 707: 16 hours of sunshine (normally 463: 58) ** on a second warmest spring ever with 12.2 ° C (normally 10.1 ° C, 2007: 12.3 ° C) ** third driest spring ever with only 70.7 mm of precipitation (normal 187.8 mm) and only 27 rainfall days (normally 49). * July 14 : lowest maximum temperature ever on this day: 14.3 ° C. * September 29 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 27.3 ° C. * October 1 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day 26.8 ° C. 2 * November : driest November since records began in Uccle: 8.5 mm (normal 76.4 mm). 3 * autumn : special soft fall: ** on a second warmest ever fall with average temperature of 12.4 ° C (usually 10.4 ° C, 2006: 13.9 ° C) ** fifth sunniest with 450: 02 sunshine hours (normally 321: 60). * December 31 : the second highest minimum temperature on this day: 10.4 ° C. (Normal: 1.6 ° C, 1883: 11.4 ° C) * Year Record: warmest year on record in Belgium with annual average temperature of 11.6 ° C. (Typically 9,7 ° C). Plays the previous heat record from 2007 (11.5 ° C) broken. edit 2011 finished in third place in the list of warmest years since 1901 with an average temperature in De Bilt of 10.9 degrees against 10.1 normal after a record dry spring followed by a wet summer record. 4 However, the fall was dry. * January 30 : lowest temperature of the year: -8.5 degrees ( Volkel ) * June 28 : highest temperature of the year: 34.5 degrees ( Eindhoven and Hupsel ) * July 14 : 20.5 hours rainfall duration ( De Bilt ). 5 * November : driest month of November in more than 100 years on average across the country only 9 millimeters of precipitation. 6 * December : fourth warmest December since 1901, with average in De Bilt 6.5 degrees to 3.7 degrees normal * Category:2011